Spending Christmas
by NaruSaku FOX
Summary: Naruto compares how he spends christmas every year and sees which of it is his best christmas (wrong grammer right? anyway enjoy :D )


**Spending Christmas**

**NST: Hey guys! Here's a little story for Christmas.**

**Sakura: Merry Christmas Everyone! *looks to Naruto***

**Naruto: What?**

**Sakura: Aren't you going to say something? *getting annoyed***

**Naruto: *scratches head* Yeah…! Of course…**

**NST: You don't know what it is huh?**

**Sakura: You idiot! *smacks his head* greet everyone Merry Christmas!**

**Naruto: *hold his head* Merry Christmas!**

**NST: Great, I was thinking of a Christmas welcome for everyone and this happens**

**Sakura: If Naruto greeted them, this would've never happened**

**Naruto: Come on Sakura-chan! I'm sorry**

**Sakura: Sorry isn't gonna cut it you idiot!**

**Naruto: *smirks* What if I do something else?**

**NST: **_**(Oh boy…)**_

**Sakura: *blushes* Uh… um….**

**Naruto: So Sakura-chan, what do you say? *winks***

**Sakura: *looks away* Well… uh….**

**NST: Ugh….. Why don't you guys just get out of here and do your '**_**businesses**_

**Sakura: *Blushes harder* B-But…**

**Naruto: You heard him Sakura-chan! *grabs Sakura and uses Hirashin***

**NST: *sighs* This is not what I had in mind for an opening**

**NST: Well… what can you do? I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!**

Naruto and Sakura are 23 years old

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

A blonde haired shinobi was lying on his bed with a pink haired girl by his side. They just finished 'unwrapping' their gifts for the day.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun" Sakura said falling asleep

Naruto just smiled at her "Merry Christmas to you too Sakura-chan" He said falling asleep, dreaming about how he ended up where he is now. It started when he was still a kid.

_Flashback…._

_A 5-year old Naruto was running in the streets excited that Santa was gonna give him gifts tonight. He was so excited to get to his apartment that he bumped into one of the villagers making him fall on the ground._

"_What are you so happy about, Demon-brat?" The villager said annoyed_

"_Well, Santa is coming tonight!" Naruto said in fear and excite_

"_Santa only gives gifts to good boys and girls, Demon!" Another villager said_

_Naruto started to back away when more of the villagers started coming out. Some even throwing things at him. Naruto started to run as he heard one of the villagers shout to get him._

_Naruto was busy running, dodging and doing all the things to get away from the villagers. Unfortunately, Naruto tripped on a rock. The villagers caught up to him and started beating him up. After a while, the villagers began to leave one by one until Naruto was alone crying. As two pink haired girls were walking home, they heard crying and decided to check it out to find a beat up, bloodied and unconscious Naruto._

"_Oh my…" Ms. Haruno said worried_

_She picked him up and brought him to their house where they took care of him. Moments later, Naruto began to stir and woke up. He looked around noticing he was in a room that had a bed, a table, closet, and everything you can find in an average room._

'_What the-? How'd I get here?' He thought_

_The door opened to reveal a small pink haired girl about 4- years old, an age behind him to come inside. Naruto instantly blushed when he saw her. She looked at him and called out to someone_

"_Mom! He's awake!" She called_

_An older pink haired woman came in and looked at him with relief. They both sat down._

"_I'm glad you're okay. You had us worried" The older one stated_

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked_

"_Well, I'm Rin Haruno, and she's Sakura Haruno, my daughter" Rin stated_

_Naruto looked at Sakura who was smiling with a small blush on her face which caused a tint of red to appear on his face too._

"_Umm… Thanks for saving me" He said scratching his head_

"_Umm…. Do you want to join us for dinner?" Sakura finally spoke_

"_S-Sure" Naruto said starting to like the very 1__st__ Christmas he was with someone rather than himself. Naruto walked with the two Harunos smiling all the way_

_Flashback end…._

_Flashback….._

_A fifteen year old Naruto woke up and decided to get dressed the Christmas party later. All of his friends were coming. All teams were coming along with their senseis. Kiba's team, Neji's team, Shikamaru's team, Konohamaru's team, hell, even two of the great Sannins were coming, and his team, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura._

_Later on…._

_Team Kakashi was the last to arrive because of a certain 'black cat' crossing their way. All of them had a great time. Naruto walked over to his teammates._

"_Hey Sakura-chan want to dance?" Naruto asked but didn't get an answer as Sasuke walked away making Sakura follow him._

_Naruto frowned decided to get some air_

"_Hey Naruto! Where you going?" Kiba asked_

"_Going out to get some air. This party is getting way too hot." Naruto faked a smile and went out_

_Kiba just nodded and went back to whatever they were doing. Kakashi noticed what Naruto asked Sakura and went over to her._

_Naruto got outside and sat down at the door step looking into the stars. He sighed and decided to go home. Five steps and the door opened. Naruto looked back to see Sakura staring at him._

"_Hey Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura asked_

"_Home. Why?" Naruto asked faking a smile again_

"_Party isn't over yet" Sakura said_

"_Yeah" Naruto said_

_Sakura frowned "Hey, I'm sorry for ignoring you, wanna dance?" Sakura asked_

_Naruto looked at her to see that she wasn't lying. Naruto blushed_

"_Umm… Sure" Naruto said and went inside the party again_

_Flashback end…._

_Flashback…_

_A 19 year old Naruto was waling hand in hand through Konoha with Sakura. They've been dating for a year now after ending the war; Sakura confessed again but this time, she held the truth. They were going to meet up with their friends later to catch up with all the missions they've been going through._

"_Say Naruto, after we meet up with the others what are we gonna do?" Sakura asked him_

"_I dunno." Naruto said_

"_How about we… I dunno… Write wish lists?" Sakura suggested_

_Naruto looked at her for a while before breaking into laughter. Sakura looked at him and pouted. Naruto looked at her again and stopped laughing._

"_I'm sorry Sakura, but that was lame." Naruto said_

_Sakura sighed nodding in agreement._

"_Let's go home. I'm getting home." Sakura said rubbing her arms_

"_Sure thing" Naruto said_

"…_And maybe cuddle a little" Sakura looked at him with a half smile, half smirk. Naruto grinned in agreement_

_Flashback end…_

And now, here Naruto is lying on his bed with Sakura hugging him. Naruto woke up to see Sakura rubbing her lower part against Naruto's.

"I thought you were asleep?" Naruto said getting aroused

Sakura smirked "Maybe I WAS" She said smirking

Naruto smirked as well. They started 'playing with their unwrapped gifts' again as snow flakes started to fall outside.

Later on, Sakura was sleeping while Naruto was staring at the ceiling.

'_Can't believe this is real. I got the girl of my dreams, become Hokage in a few months, and the hero of the whole world. Spending Christmas… haha…' _Naruto said falling asleep

**NST: That was lame. For me of course**

**Naruto: I think its their choice to rate if its lame or not**

**Sakura: Yeah**

**NST: Hey, I didn't realize you two came back already, how were your 'gifts'?**

**Naruto and Sakura: *blushes***

**NST: Hahaha! Just kidding!**

**Naruto: R-Real F-Funny**

**Sakura: N-S-T!**

**NST: Uh-oh *starts running***

**Sakura: Get back here and I'll be 'nice' with you! *runs after him***

**Naruto: That was scary…**

**Kiba: Boo! *shoots out of the snow***

**Naruto: Nice try what do you want?**

**Kiba: Well, we heard that you have a story about you and Sakura**

**Naruto: We? *sees Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Ino and the others smiling at him***

**Naruto: That's it! *activates Kyuubi powers* Get back here NST! *runs off***

**Kiba: Yeah, I guess I have other things to do *runs off with the others***

**NST on the horizon: Why me! **


End file.
